Phantoms Love Story
by Alicia315
Summary: This Is An Alternate Phantom Of The Opera And Love Never Dies Crossover Story
1. Michael (Raoul renamed)

Michael was a young noble boy he came from a wealthy family his father had died on a business trip so it was just him and his mother Anna de Chany christophe had one

childhood friend her name was christine daae Michael and Christine would listen to her father Gustave daae play his violin in the attic and they would sing along with Gustave when

Michael s mother grew ill he would go and visit her at the hospital every chance he could because he and his mother were very close and the day he turned 7 she died of

tuberculoses as she lay dying she told her son "dear boy when I'm in heaven i will send you an angel of music" when she died a part of him died a few months later christens

father died and they were both orphaned then mademe girly a dear friend to both their parents took them under her wing and raised them at the opera popular and michael and

christine became dancers at the opera.

Michael and Christine's lives took major turns Michael begins to hear a heavenly sweet voice sing to him every night

but each morning he thinks of his crush brendan de vin a nobleman as well when Michael wasn't hanging out with christine he was with brendan and they would tell each other

stories and brandon would play the violin as Michael would sing Michael fell hard for brandon until one night he herd the voice every night the voice would sing Angel of music to

him as and from that day the voice became know as the "Angel Of Music" and every single night that voice would come to him in his dreams.

As for christine she meet a young girl named meg who was also in the ballet and they fall in love.

After that Christine and Michaels friendship falls apart and they go their separate ways


	2. Phantom and Michael

Phantom's voice: Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!

Michael (scared): Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master.

Phantom's voice: Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside.

(Michel turns her head to the mirror where the Phantom is beginning to appear)

Michael: Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel.

Phantom: I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music  
I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music...

(Michael walks through the mirror and takes the Phantom's hand. The Phantom of the Opera music begins)

Michael

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

Phantom

Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.

Michael  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Phantom  
It's me they hear...

Both  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside my/your mind

Background  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!

Phantom  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery

Michael  
Were both in you

Both  
And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is here,  
inside my/your mind

Michael  
He's there, the phantom of the opera

Phantom  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

**Songwriters**  
Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

**Published by**  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

As they sing the phantom crosses the glossy lake to his home surrounded by candles to musics thrown christophe is hypnotized but his angels voice then the Phantom begins to sing

The Music Of The Night

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes and stirs imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write...  
For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently, Night unfurls it's Splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight.  
Dare you trust the music of the night?

Close your Eyes  
For your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn t what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be.

Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind  
In this Darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The Darkness of the Music of the Night!

Close your eyes -  
Start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes -  
And let music set you free.  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, Sweet Intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each Sensation  
Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in  
To the Power of the music that I write,  
The Power of the Music of the Night!

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night.

The phantom leaves Michael to rest and plays his music until michael wakes.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Music Of The Night Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	3. Erik and Michael

[Michael]

I remember there was mist...

Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake

There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the mask?

[He removes his mask. Phantom covers his face]

[Phantom]

...Damn you

You little prying Pandora

You little demon

Is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you, You little viper

Now you cannot ever be free

Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me

This loathesome gargoyle

Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly, secretly...

Oh Michael...

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster

This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,

Secretly, secretly...

Oh Michael...

(Michael hands the Phantom his mask)

Michael: I am sorry My Angel

Phantom: Micheal dont call me phantom my name is Erik

[Phantom, speaking]

Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	4. Prima Donna

André and Firmin-

Prima donna,

First lady of the stage!

Your devotees

Are on their knees

To implore you!

André-

Can you bow out

When they're shouting

Your name?

Firmin-

Think of how they all adore you.

André and Firmin-

Prima donna,

Enchant us once again

André-

Think of your muse...

Firmin-

And of the queues

Round the theatre!

André and Firmin-

Can you deny us the triumph in store?

Andre and Firmin-

Sing, prima donna,

Once more!

Brendan-

michael spoke of an angel...

Carlotta-

Prima donna,

Your song shall live again!

André and Firmin-

Think of your public!

Carlotta-

You took a snub,

but there's a public

who needs you!

Giry-

She has heard the voice

of the angel of music...

André and Firmin-

Those who hear your voice

liken you to an angel!

Carlotta-

Think of their cry

of undying support!

Brendan-

Is this his angel of music...?

André-

We get our opera...

Firmin-

She gets her limelight!

Carlotta-

Follow where the limelight

leads you!

Meg-

Is this ghost

an angel or a madman...?

Brendan-

Angel or madmadman...?

André and Firmin-

Leading ladies are a trial!

Carlotta-

Prima donna,

your song shall never die!

Meg-

Voice of hell, or of heaven...?

Giry-

Heaven help you,those who doubt...

Carlotta-

You'll sing again,

and to unending

ovation!

Brendan-

Orders! Warnings!

Lunatic demands!

Giry-

This miscasting

Will invite damnation...

André and Firmin-

Tears... oaths...

lunatic demands

are regular occurences!

Meg-

Bliss or damnation?

Which has claimed him..?

Carlotta-

Think how you'll shine

in that final

encore!

Sing, prima donna,

once more!

Giry-

Oh fools,

to have flouted his warnings!

Brendan-

Surely, for his sake...

Meg-

Surely he'll strike back...

André and Firmin-

Surely there'll be further scenes -

worse than this!

Giry-

Think, before

these demands are rejected!

Brendan-

...I must see these demands are rejected!

Meg-

...if his threats

and demands are rejected!

André and Firmin-

Who'd believe a diva

happy to relieve a

chorus boy, who's gone

and slept with the patron?

Brendan and the soubrette,

entwined in love's duet!

Although he may demur,

he must have been with him!

Meg and Brendan

Michael must be protected!

Carlotta-

O, fortunata!

Non ancor

abbandonata!

André and Firmin-

You'd never get away

with all this in a play,

but if it's loudly sung

and in a foreign tongue,

it's just the sort of story

audiences adore, in fact a perfect

opera!

Brendan-

His game is over!

Giry-

This is a game

you cannot hope to win!

Brandan-

And in Box Five

a new game will begin...

Giry-

For, if his curse

is on this opera...

Meg-

But if his curse

is on this opera...

André and Firmin-

Prima donna,

the world is at your feet!

A nation waits,

and how it hates,and how it hates,

to be cheated!

Carlotta-

The stress that falls upon a

famous prima donna!

Terrible deseases,

coughs and colds and sneezes!

Still, the dryest throat

will reach the highest note,

in search of perfect

opera!

Meg and Giry-

...then I fear the outcome...

Brendan-

michael plays the Pageboy,

Carlotta plays the Countess...

Giry-

...should you dare to...

Meg-

...when you once again...

All-

Light up the stage

With that age-old rapport!

Sing, prima donna,

Once more!

Phantom(spoken)-

So, it is war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster

Beyond your imagination...will occur!

All-

Once more!


	5. What I Ask Of You

[Both] denotes Michael and Erik

(Erik)

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

(Michael)  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

[Erik]  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

[Michael]  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

[Erik]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Michael, that's all I ask of you

[Michael]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Michael]  
Say you love me

[Erik]  
You know I do

[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(They kiss. Erik lifts Michael off his feet, into his arms and holds him)

[Both]  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

[Erik & Michael]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Erik-You must get back to my opera we have a full house and they are waiting for the show to go on

Michael- Erik i love you


	6. Masquerade

Andre:(Spoken)  
Monsieur Firmin!

Firmin:(Spoken)  
Monsieur Andre!

Firmin:  
Dear Andre, what a splendid party

Andre:  
The prologue to a bright new year

Firmin:  
Quite a night, I'm impressed

Andre:  
Well, one does one's best

Andre and Firmin:  
Here's to us

Andre:  
A toast to all the city

Meg and Christine walk hand in hand to the masquerade

Meg- Christine I love you

Christine- Meg I love you too

Both- Monsieur's and madams

Miss Daae and I have an announcement we are engaged to be married!

Everybody- Congratulations Madams

Chorus/Crowd:  
Maquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.

Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round  
in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light  
In the sound  
But who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

Madame Giry:  
What a night!

Firmin/Andre:  
What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the creme  
De la creme

Carlotta:  
Watching us, watching them

Meg:  
All our fears are in the past

Firmin/Andre:  
Three months

Piangi:  
Of relief!

Carlotta:  
Of delight!

Andre/Firmin:  
Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last.

Carlotta:  
No more notes

Piangi:  
No more ghosts

Madame Giry:  
Here's a health

Andre/Firmin:  
Here's a toast  
To a prosperous year  
To our friends who are here

Piangi and Carlotta:  
May the splendour never fade!

Firmin/Andre:  
What a blessed release!

Madame Giry:  
And what a masquerade

Michael:  
Think of it  
(Spoken)  
Our secret engagement.  
Look, your future bride.  
Just think of it.

Erik:(Spoken)  
Why is it secret? What have we to hide?  
You promised me.

Michael:(Spoken)  
No, Raoul, please don't, they'll see.

Erik:(Spoken)  
Well then let them see.  
It's an engagement, not a crime.  
(Sung)  
Michael, what are you afraid of?

Michael (and Erik in parenthesis):  
Let's not argue(Let's not argue)  
Please pretend (I can only hope)  
You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)

Chorus/Crowd:  
Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
Masquerade! Buring glances,turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.

Phantom(Erik Demon)  
Why so silent, good monsieur's?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good monsieurs?  
I have written you an opera.  
Here, I bring the finish score.  
Don Juan Triumphant!  
Fondest greetings to you all  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts  
Carlotta must be taught to act  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage  
Our Don Juan must loose some weight  
It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age  
And my managers must learn that their place is in an office  
Not the arts  
As for our star, sir Michael de Chaney...

No doubt he'll do his best/It's true, his voice is good  
he knows, though  
Should he wish to excel  
he has much still to learn  
(Spoken)  
Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!

(Erik disappears taking michael with him to his lair and they begin singing lessons)


	7. Point Of No Return

DON JUAN (Erik)  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

ANTWON (Michael)  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you'll want me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too, Christophe that's all I ask of you

Michael kisses him and with a spin of Eriks cloak they disappear

What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo  
Oh my God, my God  
We're ruined Andre, ruined

Giry-Your hand at the level of your eyes...

Brendan-At the level of your eyes...

Brendan-

Free him!

(Phantom laughs)

Do what you like, only free him!

Have you no pity?

Brendan-

I love him!

Does that mean nothing?

(Phantom whispers 'stop it')

I love him!

Show some compassion!

Phantom-

The world showed no compassion to me!

Brendan-

Michael...

Michael...

Let me see him!

Phantom-

Be my guest, sir...

Monsieur, I bid you welcome.

Did you think that I would harm him?

Why should I make her pay

For the sins which are yours?

Order your fine horses now!

Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now,

Except, perhaps, Michael...

Start a new life with me.

Buy his freedom with your love!

This is the choice,

This is the point of no return!

Brendan-

michael, forgive me, please forgive me...

I did it all for you,

And all for nothing . . .

Phantom

Too late for turning back...

Brendan

Say you love him

And my life is over...

PHANTOM-

Past all hope of cries for help.

No point in fighting,

PHANTOM-

Past the point of no return

Michael-

Angel of Music . . .

PHANTOM-

The final threshold . . .

Michael-

Angel of Music . . .

PHANTOM-

You've passed the point of no return!

PHANTOM-

You try my patience...

Make your choice!

Michael-

Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone...

(He kisses him)

PHANTOM-

Take him, Forget me,

Forget all of this.

Leave me alone,

Forget all you've seen.

Go now don't let them find you,

Take the boat.

Swear to me,

Never to tell.

The secret you know of the angel in Hell.

Go now! Go now, and leave me!

Masquerade

Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade

Hide your face so the world will never find you . . .

Michael, I love you...

Michael-Erik I love You

Michael-

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Erik-

Say the word and I will follow you

Erik-

Share each day with me

Each night, each morning

Erik-

You alone, can make my song take flight

It's begin again, the music of the night!

Mob

Track down this murderer,

He must be found

Hunt down this murderer,

He must be found!

MOB

Your hand at the level of your eyes...  
Track down this murderer,  
He must be found!  
Track down this murderer,  
He must be found!  
Hound out this animal,  
Who runs to ground.  
Too long he's preyed on us,  
But now we know  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Deep down below.  
He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!  
He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

MOB  
Track down this  
murderer, he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground

Michael

(He kisses Erik) (then puts the ring on)

Erik Demon I love you...

Erik-Michael I love you too...but we must leave this place before the mob gets us and kills us.

(They disappear)

When the mob and meg make it to the lair theres no sign of the phantom or Michael except the phantoms mask.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Past The Point Of No Return Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Down Once More Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	8. Love Never Dies

Ten years after the fall of the opera popular Erik and Michael move to Coney Island and the create a new opera house called Phantasma where carnies live to preform, as for christine and meg?

Erik: Michael whats wrong my love you seem upset?

Michael: Erik i miss my friend christine, its been ten years and i haven't herd a thing of her and meg and it worries me?

Erik: Michael Im sure there fine you must not worry yourself you must get your rest.

Michael: I know, I will head to bed.

(heads to the bed but turns to erik)

Michael: Erik are you coming to bed?

Erik: I will in a few.

(michael heads to bed)

(Erik heads to his study)

Erik: I must find christine and meg and invite them so my dear Michael does not go mad

(looks at computer screen types in Christine Daae)

Erik: Thats good she's still alive and in paris and is a famous prima donna, I must invite her here so my dearest michel will be comforted and things will go back to normal.

(Erik looks at the computer once more and types in opera popular to his surprise its been rebuilt and happens to be where christine and meg remain)

Erik: Wow thats a surprise its been ten whole years and the opera popular has been rebuilt.

(logs off computer and shuts it off and heads to bed)

Erik: my dearest is already asleep he must have been extremely exhausted from the nightmares that something terrible had happened to his friend and her wife.

(Erik changes into his pajama pants and strips off his shirt and mask and joins his husband in bed)

The next morning:

Michael(just woken up faces erik and asks): Erik my love what are you doing up so early?

Erik: I have some errands to do

Michael: I see

(erik gets changed puts his mask on and heads out after giving michael a hug and kiss erik heads to his study and calls the opera popular)

Erik: Could i speak to the managers of the opera popular?

Andre Speaking: Hello this is andre how may i help you?

Erik: Good Mousier Does mrs. Daae and her wife still work there?

Andre: Yes, why do you ask?

Erik: Id like her and her wife to visit an old friend of hers here on coney island.

Andre: Who is this old friend?

Erik: Michael de Chany

Andre: ah I see I will let mrs daae know of your invitation.

Erik: Thank You mousier.

(click erik hung up now he must go and get a few things)

Erik: Ok now lets see what do i have to get

Paper

Ink

groceries

hay

ok thats all i have to get

(erik got all his stuff)

Erik: Now i must head home

( heads home and looks for michael finds him in the study room)

Erik: Michael what are you doing in here?

Michael: Im came to look at your new songs

(erik looks at the papers in micheals hands read "Heaven By The Sea", "Only For Him, Only For You"," Love Never Dies")

Michael: Erik i like this one the most (points at "Love Never Dies")

Erik: Ah yes that one that is my most recent work


	9. Welcome To Coney Island

After several long months of sea travel from paris to coney island christine and meg finally dock coney island and are exhausted but anxious to meet Michaels partner they head to phantasma where they are to meet michael and his partner when they get there they are greeted by a mysteries man who goes by the name Nidar.

Nidar: Ladies I welcome you to Phantasma .

Christine: Sir when will meet the Manager and Owner of this place.

Nidar: Soon ma'm

(meg looks at christine)

Meg: Christine I do not like this place, its strange,

Christine: meg its strange indeed but no worries everything will be fine,

Nidar: ladies the master would like to speak toy you and welcome you personally to his opera

(nidar directs them to the study)

Erik: Welcome ladies my name is Erik Demon and id like to welcome you to my opera and my husband

(christine did not notice the man next to the tall masked man was a shorter man then she looked at the shorter man and immediately recognized him to be her dear friend michael)

Christine: Can it be? michael

(at the mention of his name he looked at her and recognized her to be christine0

Michael: oh christine its you its really you, i missed you ten long years and not a word of you i was so worried.

Christine:Really its been ten years?(she hadn't realized how many years have passed) oh michael I'm so sorry i worried you I've just been so busy.

Meg: Hey Michael remember me. Its meg

Michael: oh hello meg and i didn't know you and christine were and item

Meg: not many have until we told everybody that we were engaged to be married, a month after that night christine and i got married.

Christine:(looking at erik) So its true you and michael are married

Erik: Yes and have been happily married for ten years, you and meg look exhausted you two should get some rest ill give you a tour of phantasma tomorrow.

Christine: That would be lovely but Erik where are we to stay while we are here.

Erik: Meg and you will be staying at the coney island inn, its just a few blocks away from phantasma.

Christine: Oh how lovely.

(Erik calls for a taxi gives the driver directions to the coney island inn, and sends meg and christine on their way)

(Christine and meg are lead to their room immediately by the bell boy)

Christine: meg Im so tired are you?

Meg: Yes very.

Christine: Then lets get ready for bed and dont you go out for a drink and some gambling like you have been for the past ten years.

Meg: Christine you do not tell me what to do(angered) I do what I want

Christine:(angered) Fine do what you want I dont care anymore Im tired of this, you always coming home drunk and angry and sad I've tried all i can toy help you but it dosent seem to be enough I'm done with it I'm done with you

Meg:(angry and hurt) walks out and slams the door and heads to the nearest bar

Christine:(angry and disappointed and sad breaks down into tears) What have I done? What has become of me?


	10. Who is That Women

after christene and megs argument last night they apologize to each other but will their love last or be changed forever.

Christine: meg we must get going we must get back to phantasma for our tour

Meg: I dont wanna go Im staying in bed.

Christine:(angrey) Fine stay but Im going, Goodbye

Meg: Whatever

(christine is dressed and ready singing to herself in the taxi)

Taxi Driver: Madame we have reached Phantasma, That will be 5 dollers

Christine:Here you do sir(thinking to herself what am i going to tell erik about meg not showing up)

Erik: Christine come in, Where is meg?

Christine: She is not well so she stayed at home

Erik: I see

Michael: Erik good morning dear.

Erik: Good morning michael, are you going tone joining us on the tour.

Michael: Yes, Christine where is meg?

Christine: She is unwell,

Michael: oh i see

(erik shows christine around with michael by his side holding his hand)

(In the atitorium christine see a shadow of person with a half mask just like erik,)

Christine:(whispers to herself, could it be a coincidence another phantom, or a daughter or a son of erik and michael)

Erik and Michael: Christine you look as if you have seen a ghost are you alright m'am?

Christine: Oh Im fine good sirs, can we continue the tour

Erik: Very well

(after the tour is over christine pulls michael and erik the the side to ask about a few things)

Christine:( looking at erik and michael) guys I saw a figure with a half mask just like yours erik could you guys explain that to me

Erik: Christine what you saw was indeed a masked figure, that figure is michael and eyes daughter we also have a son

Michael: Christine thats our daughter serene we saved her from gypsies that were trying to show the world her deformity and from there cruelty, she was born with a deformity as well as erik and she lives in the dormitories of this opera.

Erik: we also have a son and his name is Nico we adopted him and he's was blessed with good looks as for serane was not but she will not endure the pain i did when is was young like her

Christine:(surprised) you have two kids and dormitiries like the opera popular, do you have a ballet corps as well?

Michael and Erik: No we do not this is carnival and amusement attraction

Christine: I see

Erik: well christine that completes your tour of Phantasma

Michael: Now lets get some lunch

Christine: That would be lovely I'm quite hungry

Erik: I know just the place to go.

Michael: Coney Island Buffet

Christine: Sounds good to me

Erik and Michael: Come on lets go

(erik calls a cab and they head to the buffet, they reach there destination and erik and them step out and erik pays the taxi driver)

Michael: Christine welcome to Coney Island Buffet

Erik: on we go

to the waiter table of four

Waiter: Does this work for you sir

Erik: Yes

Waiter: what may I get you guys to drink

Erik: Water with lemon

Michael: Lemonade

Christine: sweet tea

Waiter: your drinks will be out very shortly(water walks away)

a few minutes later...

Waiter: Here are your drinks, are you ready to order

Erik: yes I'll have Fish and chips

Michael: I'll have steak medium rare

Christine: I'll have a Caesar salad and a grilled chicken sandwich

Waiter: Your orders wil be right out

Several Minutes later...

Waiter: Here are your orders, anything else i can get for you

Erik: no everything is fine

(they eat in silence until christine breaks it, looking at michael and erik)

Christine: guys will I meet sereane or nico

Erik: you will meet nico

Michael: as for sereane you will not meet her unless she wishes for you to meet her

Christine: very well

Erik: Are you guys done eating

Christine and Michael: Yes

Waiter: anybody want desert before i hand you the check

Erik: (looks at christine and michael) no that will be all

Waiter: (takes plates to wash and cups)

Michael: Erik how much was it

Erik: Don't worry about it i got it

Waiter: Thanks For Coming. (picks up tip as they head out)

Christine: Erik and Michael thanks for the wonderful tour and lunch, I must get bcd to meg and make sure she's alright

(erik calls for a taxi to take christine home, and taxi to take michael and him home)

Christine: Meg Im home, (looks around and doesn't see her anywhere in sight) (whispers to herself) she must have gone to get drunk and gamble, Im so tiered of her being like this I'm done I'm leaving her I can't stand it anymore.

(christine grabs the key and heads out to go for a walk, its about 6)

Christine:(singing)Love is not proud  
Love does not boast  
Love after all  
Matters the most

Love does not run  
Love does not hide  
Love does not keep  
Locked inside

Love is the river that flows through  
Love never fails you

Love will sustain  
Love will provide  
Love will not cease  
At the end of time

Love will protect  
Love always hopes  
Love still believes  
When you don't

Love is the arms that are holding you  
Love never fails you

When my heart won't make a sound  
When I can't turn back around  
When the sky is falling down  
Nothing is greater than this  
Greater than this

Love is right here  
Love is alive  
Love is the way  
The truth the life

Love is the river than flows through  
Love is the arms that are holding you  
Love is the place you will fly to  
Love never fails you

A Voice: You have a beautiful voice

Christine: ahh!(begins to fall but is bought by a persons arms)

A Voice: Careful Miss, Before you hurt yourself

Christine: Thanks for catching me but who are you?

A Voice: You will learn in time...come with me before you freeze in this cold island air

(christine reaches out and grabs a gloved hand)

The voice sings to her:

I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face

I'm scared it my scare you away

and I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile

cause time with you is time enough for now

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be

just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.

I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside

and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail

I'm afraid I'm not the girl you know so well

cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head

and spend my time admiring instead.

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be

just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.

I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside

and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay

losing you is something that I'd never chose so I'll just have to wait

but it kills me everyday

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I don't wanna tell you sometimes I think of you and smile.

CHESTER SEE LYRICS

More lyrics: love_never_fails_lyrics_brandon_

All about Brandon Heath: music/Brandon+Heath


	11. Serena and Christine

Christine: I awoke in an unfamiliar place,

But I remember there was mist...

Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake

There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a women

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the mask?

[She removes her mask. Serena covers her face]

[Serena]

...Damn you

You little prying Pandora

You little demon

Is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you, You little viper

Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you thought it

Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me

This loathesome gargoyle

Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly, secretly...

Oh Christine...

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see, to find the women behind the monster

This repulsive carcass

Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,

Secretly, secretly...

Oh, Christine...

(Christine hands Serena her mask)

Christine: I do not fear you, Ive herd you sing to me in dreams, Your voice so heavenly,

May I ask where did you learn to sing like that?

Serena: My Father.

Christine: Who is your father?

Serena: You already Know him, and call me Serena

Christine: Serena what a lovely name

Serena: Thank you.

We must get you back to your home

Christine: may I stay here and hear you sing and play, I have no where to go

Serena: very well (grabs her hand and helps her up) this is my room and (points to the left) that is yours

Christine:(points to the right) is that where you play and sing

Serena: yes that is also where i write

Christine: May i sing with you

Serena: yes (begins singing Friends and Lovers )

(Serena)

What would you say if I told you

I've always wanted to hold you?

I don't know what we're afraid of

Nothing would change if we made love

(Christine)

'Cause I'll be your friend

And I'll be your lover

Well, I know in our hearts we agree

We don't have to be one or the other

(Serena)

Yes, it's a chance that we're taking

And somebody's heart may be breaking

But we can't stop what's inside us

Our love for each other will guide us

(Christine)

'Cause I'll be your friend

And I'll be your lover

Well, I know in our hearts we agree

We don't have to be one or the other

(Serena)

I've been through you

And you've been through me

Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see

We always know when it's laid on the line

Nobody else is as easy to find

(Christine)

So I'll be your friend

And I'll be your lover

Well, I know in our heart we agree

We don't have to be one or the other

Other

Erik: Serena why are you up so late (noticing christine...surprised) I see you have a guest

Serena: hello father

Christine:(surprised and shocked) Erik your serenas father

Erik: yes she is my blood and flesh

Christine: but how

Erik:( looking at christine) christine before i lived in the opera popular i lived i persia i was 18 and i met a women

serenas mother Sarafina she was beautiful we fell in love immediatly and a week later we shared a night together and 9 months later serena was born

we raised her and then by the age of 18 sarafina died and serena only had me but she went to a arts and science collage and lived there while i lived in the opera popular then that night i destroyed the theater i left to come here to coney island and serena had found me and came to live with me here in phantasma.

Christine:(surprised looked at erik) you had a daughter why didn't you tell me sooner

Erik: I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know, But now you do

Christine: Erik she's just like you and looks like you

Erik: I know and Im Proud of her

Serena: father christine will be staying with me cause her and meg have broken up and she can't stand to see her and go back to her cause meg is a poor drunken mess.

Erik: Very well I must go and get back to work (erik walks out)

Serena: Christine are you alright?

Christine: I need some rest

Serena: Very well i will be in here if you need me or anything

Christine: thank you but if i may ask how old are you?

Serena: 24 years old

Christine: If you were wondering I'm 28, but now Must rest

Serena: goodnight angel

Christine:(whispers to herself) did she call me angel?

(christine falls on the bed and passes out)

The Next Morning

(christine wakes up in her night clothes)

Serena: Christine are you alright? Did you sleep well?

Christine: Yes I'm fine and Yes.

Serena: good, good, would you like to go out for breakfast?

Christine: yes

Serena: we will go as soon as you are dressed.

(serena walks out)

Christine: Serena is so kind, and talented, I must get dressed for breakfast.

(christine gets dressed in her favorite light blue day dress, but wonders how did my stuff get here so fast)

Serena must have gone to the hotel and brought it back here, how kind of her,

I wonder if Serena has feelings for me?, as I do for her (lost in her thoughts, then Serena brings her back to reality)

Serena: Christine are you ready?

Christine: Just a moment (christine walks out of her bedroom)

Im ready serena

Serena: lets go

(they head to the auditorium then the lobby, then outside)

Serena:(calls for a taxi) taxi.

(taxi pulls up)

Taxi Driver: How may i help you?

Serena: could you drive us to coney island cafe

Taxi driver: very well

(they begin driving, then the reach there destination)

Serena:(looking at taxi driver) thank you sir and here you go(hands him money, he drives off)

(looking at christine)

Welcome to the Coney Island Cafe.

Christine: how nice its right near the water

Serena: Yes isn't it Lovely

Christine: yes

(they head into the cafe, waiter leads them to there seat)

Waiter: Will this seat work of you

Christine: Yes

Waiter: What can i get you ladies to drink

Serena: I'll have a vanilla Latte with whip cream

Christine: I'll have a Mocha latte with whip cream

Waiter: Your drinks will be right out

(a few minutes later)

here are you drinks ladies, are you ready to order

Serena: Yes, Ill have a bagel and a hashbrown and scrambled eggs

Christine: Ill have scrambled eggs, bacon and a biscuit

Waiter: Is that all ladies

Christine: Yes

Waiter: Your food will be right out

( later waiter brings out the food)

Here you go ladies enjoy.(he walks away)

Serena: Christine what do you think of the cafe my angel?

(christine surprised)

Christine: its great the services is good, If i may ask why did you call me angel?

Serena: I called you angel Because I think of you as my angel, christine Im falling in love with you

(christine exited whispers to herself, yes yes she has feelings for me yay)

Christine: Serena Im not falling in love with you Im in love with you.

(Serena whispers to herself oh my god oh my go she loves me yay this day couldn't get any better)

Serena:Christine do you mean it?

Christine: yes

Serena: christine you light up my life, Im so glad to have you a part of it

Christine: Me too I'm glad to be a part of it and have you a part of it

Serena: my angel would you like to go for a walk on the beach

Christine: yes Id love too

(serena asks for the check and pays and tips and they head to the beach)

(serena and christine holding hand as the walk on the beach)

Christine:(looks at serena) Serena this is a beautiful place

Serena:(looking at christine) I know i love it here and i was hoping to spend the rest of my days here on coney island

Christine: Sounds lovely

Serena: yes

(they walk into the night humming)

Serena:(begins to sing Music Of The Night)

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
hear it, feel it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the live you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

(Serena grabs christine around the waist and holds her, then kisses her)

Serena: Its getting late we must head home

Christine: yeah

Serena: my angel when we get home I want to show you something

Christine: What is it?

Serena: its a surprise

(serena and christine head home)

**Songwriters**  
Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

**Published by**  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Music Of The Night Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	12. To Late To Turn Back Now

(Serena and Christine Are Home, serena shows christine the wedding dress)

Serena:(begins to sing point of no return)

You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?

Christine:

You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

Both:

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return.

Serena:(soft and sort of saddened)

Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…  
(Christine tears the mask, to see her lovers face)

Christine: Serena I love you(kisses her passionately)

Serena: Christine I love you too(There passion increases)

_christine wraps her arms around here dear Serena her hands moving up and down her body from her shoulders to her bum christine picks up Serena and lays her down on the bed as she strips off her clothes as her hands move up and down Serenas' tan skin and kisses her naked body Serena moans in pleasure a the kiss deepens Serena holds christine and presses her close and strips of her clothes as her hands move up and down her pale skin their kiss deepens as christens lips move from Serena lips to her neck then continues down Serena moans louder as christine kisses and licks her clit slow and easy then her finger slides in her tight wet pussy christens finger starts of slow and easy then speeds up till Serena is screaming Christine...Christine then christine goes deeper and deeper and faster inside of Serena then she slows down and works her way back up serenas' body waist to stomach to breasts to neck stopping there and she kisses and bites her neck as Serenas' hands continue down christens body plays with christens clit slow and easy then speeding up christine moans and moans they moan together then there screaming oh yes oh yeah I'ma cum I'ma cum oh yeah is coming its coming they sigh with relief there sweating there breathe evens_

Christine and Serena: That was amazing

Serena: Christine will you come to the shower with me

Christine: yes

(they head to the shower to clean up)

Serena and Christine: thats better

Serena: Christine are you exhausted

Christine: yes

Serena: We must rest will you come to bed with me

Christine: Yes, just a sec,

ok

(Christine and Serena get cuddled up together and fall asleep instantly)


End file.
